This invention relates generally to turbofan engines, and more particularly to a lobe-chevron mixer that may be utilized with a turbofan engine of an aircraft.
At least one known turbofan engine includes a fan assembly, a core gas turbine engine enclosed in an annular core cowl, and a fan nacelle that surrounds a portion of the core gas turbine engine. At least some known turbofan engines include a mixed flow exhaust system that includes a mixer. In those systems, cold fan flow is mixed with an expanding core engine flow such that the mixture of the two flows produce thrust for the engine. Mixers are often restricted by a need for a long nacelle that adds to the overall weight of the engine.